


【雁主從】 尋常而不甚尋常的午後

by kuricc



Category: Juuni Kokki | Twelve Kingdoms
Genre: Kirin, Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:54:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27837895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuricc/pseuds/kuricc
Summary: 泰王乍驍宗失踪的消息傳到雁國……
Relationships: Enki | Rokuta/Shouryuu
Kudos: 1





	【雁主從】 尋常而不甚尋常的午後

延麒六太坐在路邊的茶攤裡，百無聊賴地望著市井熙攘不息的人群

他的視線不時飄向某處，視線的盡頭是一座清幽雅緻的宅院

那是一處風月之地，高墻內藏著滿園春色

男人們自大門穿梭流連，只求尋一刻醉暖的溫柔鄉

如果可以的話，六太不太想靠近那裡

可又有一個原因，要他不得不候在此處

“真是無聊透頂”

舉杯引頸，發現杯裡已無半滴茶水

正要招呼店家之時，一個高大的身影擋住他的視線

“真巧啊，六太，你怎麼在這？”

男人咧著嘴，一如既往地大剌剌地笑

他俯視著跟前坐著的少年，金色的毛髮被頭巾遮住了

只有一雙比陽光更奪目的金眸子，直直地朝他刺來

“啊，難道你也想去裡頭看看，但不敢進去？來，我這就帶你去見識見識”

無視了直射而來的不悅，男人說著便拉起了少年的手臂

六太一把甩開了他的手掌，扭開的臉上表情更加難看

“誰要去那種地方”

他冷冷地說，眉目裡充滿了對男人的不屑

可他很快又歎了口氣，回過頭來仰視著男人有些莫名的臉

“我是來叫你回去的”

“哦，怎麼，起來不見我就開始想念我了？”

男人的玩笑漫不經心，裝作沒有發現少年眉間皺起的褶子

儘管聽出了他的刻意，少年還是耐著性子壓低了聲音

“……泰王出事了”

“哦，看來傳聞是真的”

沒有任何訝異，男人的語氣就像確認早已知曉的消息

這反應倒讓六太有些驚訝，他以為男人的態度會更加動搖

“你早就知道了？”

“聽說的，別看這樣，那些大姐姐的消息還挺靈的”

“既然如此，你馬上跟我回去，現在國境來了許多難民，惟湍都急瘋了”

“別擔心，惟湍他們很優秀，會照顧好的”

滿不在乎地聳聳肩，男人轉身就要走

六太趕緊拉著他的袖子，止住了他的腳步

“尚隆！”

聽出那聲線中的焦慮，男人挑了挑眉毛

他回身看著少年金色的眼眸，深邃的目光中閃過一絲不易覺察的神緒

“你還有別的話想說嗎，六太”

“……”

少年沒有回應，指尖卻偏執地扯著男人的袖子

察覺出他的神色有異，男人隨意地坐在他旁邊

“要繼續喝茶嗎？”

男人問道，看見了六太已經飲盡的杯子

六太搖了搖頭，依然未有作聲

“怎麼啦？是我跑出來一宿沒回去，害你被楊朱衡嘮叨了？”

語氣柔和了些許，男人的態度就像哄著鬧脾氣的孩子

六太仍搖頭否認，輕啟的嘴唇欲語未言

男人還想繼續猜測，卻是六太先出了聲

“聽說泰王是在平叛途中失蹤的，消息傳來已經好些天了，一直沒找著”

少年淡淡地說道，神情是和外表不符的認真沉著

“有說他已遇害，但白雉未落，所以可能是遇險受困，也可能是被奸人所囚，反正現在戴裡亂成一鍋粥，好像說連泰麒也不見了”

“嗯……”

聽著這顯而易見的推斷，男人猜不透少年此時的心思

雖說延麒六太向來與泰麒蒿里交好，但剛才隱露的情緒卻不全是出自對朋友安危的憂心

“現在謠傳很多，你出來了整整兩天，他們上上下下都找不到你……”

“哦……”

少年嘴裡說著別人的事，男人卻終於聽出了些端倪

他故意稍稍朝少年靠近，低聲問著他的麒麟

“所以六太是擔心我，於是來找我了？”

“……”

‘誰會擔心你’，這句話六太說不出口

他確實在這茶攤坐了大半天，為的當然不是品嚐淡而無味的茶水

“我只是不想你被誰抓了去，做出些失道之事，連累百姓受苦而已”

“你是說自己嗎？滿身使令的延麒居然被個小小的射士挾持，不僅沒法反抗，好不容易被救了還趴在別人的背上睡到流口水 ”

故意刺痛少年的神經，男人笑道

“我……”

無法否定已成事實的過去，少年咬住了牙齒

知道把他惹怒了，男人也沒急著道歉

他從凳子上站起身來，鬆了鬆筋骨便邁開步子

“反正我不會乖乖被抓走，也捨不得丟下這裡”

回頭看向少年，他的嘴角勾起弧線

“這裡有我最想要的國家，有最需要我的百姓，而且還有……”

凝視少年的視線稍稍瞇起一瞬，男人揚起臉

“我的貪念可是無窮止盡，只要是個國家，無論貧瘠還是富饒我都想要，哪怕失道，哪怕眾叛親離，即使要死在玉座之上，只有那個地方我絕不退讓”

輕輕笑了聲，男人拉起少年的手臂

他把六太拉到身邊，沉下的聲線在他耳畔低語

“而且你不是說我是毀滅雁的王嗎？那在讓你看見那片光景之前，我哪都不去”

“你……”

碰上耳朵的氣息讓少年不禁縮了縮身子，他推開男人的手，卻無法對上那雙宛如深潭的眼睛

“你還是趕緊被抓走算了”

丟下一句狠話，他大步朝街上走去

男人看著那氣急敗壞的背影，只好耐著笑意跟上前去

  
  
  



End file.
